


Never Play in Fireplaces

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much remembered trying to hide in a fireplace in Nottingham Castle, what happened after that made no sense at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Play in Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://ushobwri.livejournal.com/30687.html
> 
> There were six prompts:  
>  Time travel  
>  Misunderstanding  
>  Sick/Injured  
>  Unlikely friendship  
>  Sharing a new pet, found or given  
>  Unwanted transformation 
> 
> This is what happens when I decide to combine all six.

 Much shook himself and looked around. He was fairly confident that he had been trying to hide in one of the large fireplaces in the castle great hall, but now he was in a much smaller room, and although there was a fireplace it was far too small for anyone to even think about hiding in it. However, as far as he could tell he was no longer being chased, which at least was a good thing.

He surveyed the room. There didn’t seem to be much in it. A seat, surprisingly comfortable, although Much wasn’t sure what material it was made of. He assumed whatever it was must have been brought back from the East. There was a small table and some sort of black frame thing in the corner. Much assumed that the frame should have a picture in it, but there was currently just a black background – maybe the picture had been stolen?

On the table was a small black object, perhaps the length of his hand. He picked it up to look more closely at it. There were a number of symbols on it – none of which made any sense to Much, who wished that Djaq was with him, because she might be able to explain them to him. One of the symbols was red and seemed to be more important than the others. Cautiously Much placed his finger on it.

At once there was a flash of blue smoke from the direction of the small fireplace and then a thud and a groan. Much watched in horror as he realised that Guy of Gisborne had suddenly appeared. Guy was holding his arm, which was bleeding freely. Much didn’t intend waiting to see what Guy would do, and slipped out of the room, into another one.

This room seemed to have more items than the previous one. There was a table and chairs, rather like those that could be found in an inn, and at one end there were cupboards. There was also what looked like a strange loaf of bread.   Much decided he would grab the bread and try and escape somehow, when he heard Guy behind him. He could see the blood dripping down Guy’s arm. Much thought he didn’t really look all that threatening after all, but more in need of help.

There was a cloth hanging up, so Much picked it up and said “Here, let me bind your wound.”

Guy came over, looking grateful. “Thank you.”

Much bound Guy’s arm up. When he had finished he felt reluctant to let go of the other man. It appeared that the feeling was reciprocated, because he could feel Guy’s other hand on his back. They stood for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy.

Finally Guy said, “Do you know where we are?”

“No. I thought I was on my own. There’s a strange object in the other room. I think it brought you here, but I don’t know how I came to be here.”

They went back into the other room and Much picked up the object to demonstrate what he had done. There was another flash of blue smoke and both men moved back towards the second room, afraid of what was going to arrive.

This time, instead of a man, there was a small black dog. The dog sat on the floor and growled.

Guy looked at the collar the dog was wearing and said “that looks just like the Sheriff’s belt.”

The dog bared its teeth at Guy and snarled.

“Do you think it could be the Sheriff?” Much asked.

The dog growled at Much, who added “If you are the Sheriff, wag your tail.”

The dog, apparently reluctantly, wagged its tail. Much and Guy looked at each other and burst into laughter. The dog growled again, but neither man was able to take it seriously.

Guy turned to Much and said “Now we’re here, shall we see what else there is in this cottage?”

Much thought it a good idea, so they returned to the room with the table and chairs, the dog following them. They opened the cupboards and found various items, including a bone shaped one, which they gave to the dog. It settled down happily to chew it.

Much smiled. “We ought to give the dog a name.”

Guy grinned. “How about Sheriff?”

The dog looked as if it was going to growl again, but decided not to bother. Presumably it had given up.

Then Much and Guy headed upstairs. In one of the rooms they found a large double bed. They looked at the bed and then at each other.

Much could see Guy was debating whether to say anything, so he said what they were both thinking. “We must be under a spell, and we’ve no idea how long it will last. It does seem such a shame not to make good use of the bed while we can.”

Both men started to remove their garments, when the dog, who had followed them upstairs gave a sigh.

Guy looked at it and said, “For once, Sheriff, you are not going to ruin things for me. I’m taking you downstairs and shutting you in so that I can enjoy my afternoon.”


End file.
